Forgotten Times, Forgotten Realms Book One
by The Universal Storyteller
Summary: CT's very existence will be in danger from multiple potential Universes that might exist. Pluto senses trouble, and the Scouts will have to deal with it. And they'll most likely also have to do it in at least three different time periods!
1. Chapter One: Susan's Feeling

Hello, any people who may read this, I'm The Universal Storyteller. This particular story will  
  
be the first of many from me, I hope, here on fanfiction.net. I'll accept constructive criticisms, of  
  
course. But I won't accept any flames, especially with strong language with them. So if you happen to  
  
use strong language with me, your reviews will be ignored. Always, and completely, as a matter of fact.   
  
With this story of mine here, at least, this will be your only warning, if at all possible. And please don't  
  
bother ever asking me for any transgender, m-m, f-f, or hermaphroditic kinds of romantic, or so-called  
  
romantic, relationships relating to the applicable characters for this or any other stories of mine here on  
  
fanfiction.net. For such requests from my readers here will be always and completely ignored as well.   
  
For I don't ever personally believe in them for protagonists in my stories, at all.  
  
All characters that are definitely known to actually be part of the "Sailor Moon" Universe are  
  
actually the property of their owner or owners, where applicable. As are the settings of this particular  
  
story and any related stories I may write at any time. All other characters and/or settings that are non-  
  
native to the "Sailor Moon" Universe are actually of my own creation, unless otherwise stated. If they  
  
aren't actually of my own creation, they're actually the property and/or creation of their owner or  
  
owners, where applicable. So don't bother suing me now, for I've not actually claimed your characters  
  
and/or settings as mine here, if they're not actually of my own creation. Besides, I don't really have any  
  
money. So you actually wouldn't get anything from me in that way anyway. I'm a financially poor  
  
person, currently, if I won't always be. And so therefore, your chances of getting any money from me  
  
at this time, if ever, are very small indeed. Probably even microscopic, at the current time.  
  
All poems and/or songs in, at least, this story or series of stories are copyright to and/or of their  
  
respective writers, performers, or authors, and/or their owners, wherever possible, if I'm actually not  
  
their writer and/or owner as well. I claim nothing knowingly for my own, people, that I know isn't  
  
actually mine. Just like I'm doing for any other elements and characters that I mentioned in the previous  
  
paragraph here, I'm doing that here for all of the said poems and/or songs, in fact, people. So the  
  
exact same disclaimer applies to them as it does for anything else related to this story and/or its series,  
  
at least, if not any other story or stories of mine, people. That's whenever possible, of course.  
  
Unless otherwise stated, at any time at all, I'll also be using the dubbed names for any  
  
anime/manga character in this story and all related ones in this particular series of stories, at least. If not  
  
any others as well, in fact. So please don't waste your time or mine, by asking me to use the Japanese  
  
names for them in this series of stories. As with all flames, those kinds of comments will also be ignored  
  
always and completely. Hopefully, this warning will only need to be given once here, in fact. For three  
  
instances, Meiou Setsuna will be Susan Meyers, Ten'ou Haruka will be Alexis Herschel, and Chiba  
  
Mamoru will be Darien Shields. Other characters with changed names will be noted later. And please  
  
be aware that this story, at least, if not any others as well, may periodically delve into the areas of  
  
alternate timelines, realities, and/or universes, as well as have at least some OOC elements for any or all  
  
of the characters in it, at least a little bit, if not a lot. And it may or may not tie in with other stories of  
  
mine that might feature its main characters, at least on the protagonists' side of things, in fact.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Forgotten Times, Forgotten Realms  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter One  
  
Susan Meyers was sitting on a swiveling stool in the upscale nightclub, "Silver Hawk's Place",  
  
when she suddenly felt the first stirrings of a possible invasion of time periods in the Universe's history.   
  
The current Terran calendar year was AD 3014. And she was now sitting near a good-sized bartender  
  
in a moderately-sized Crystal Tokyo nightclub. It was moderately late at night. Like on the order of  
  
about 8:45 pm, local time, in Japan's Tokyo local area on Earth. And she was facing a man just a few  
  
years older than she apparently was. He was a man who was wearing a leather jacket with a silver  
  
hawk sewn onto its back. This man was considerably tall, as well. And he now had mostly wavy  
  
black hair with some dark greenish streaks in it, except in some places where it was now starting to  
  
gray and to recede just a little bit prematurely, in fact.  
  
Susan Meyers was now in her late thirties, in Terran years, apparently. And the man in front of  
  
her was apparently about three or four years older than she was. They had known each other for many  
  
years, since before the end of the last millennium more than a decade before, in fact. She was actually  
  
married, at the current time. But she was also expecting company later on at the nightclub. For this  
  
night was currently Ladies' night at the nightclub, in actual reality. She was hoping that several of her  
  
close friends would be actually able to come to the nightclub as well, so that they could listen to an up-  
  
and-coming American country singer that Susan had met around town a little while before. However,  
  
she didn't yet know if any or all of them would be able to make it there well enough and easily enough,  
  
for reasons probably too numerous to mention completely enough here.  
  
She asked, "Carlos, may I have some green tea, grape juice, and hot chocolate mixed together  
  
here, please?"  
  
"Coming right up, Susan. What's on your mind right now? You seem to be worried about  
  
something at least a little bit here."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if all my friends would be able to make it here well enough, to listen to  
  
that singer, at least. Supposing that they were old enough to come in here, of course."  
  
"Like Neo-Queen Serenity, for instance?"  
  
"Yes, I do mean her and several other members of her crowd, in fact, Carlos."  
  
"What else is bothering you?"  
  
"It seems to me that something seems to be getting rather strange quite a bit around here now.   
  
At least as it pertains well enough to the Time Gates that I usually have to watch over in my life here,  
  
Carlos. Though I don't really know why here, for some yet-unknown reason, I now have this rather  
  
strange feeling that Crystal Tokyo's existence might very well be in danger again, for the first time in at  
  
least a little while."  
  
"We made it through the Black Moon Crisis well enough, I think. You and your friends helped  
  
with defeating them when the need arose at that time, and in the past, if I remember well enough here."  
  
"Yes, that's so. And I eventually met my future husband sometime later, as you know by now,  
  
of course, Carlos. He's currently home with the kids, while I and the rest of my friends are hoping to  
  
watch this American singer perform here for a while."  
  
"We haven't had to worry about any monsters for a while, at least, if I remember correctly  
  
enough here."  
  
"That may change in the very near future, I'm quite afraid, Carlos. And the Sailor Scouts may  
  
be needed again to combat a new evil force. Just as they have been needed in the past at least a few  
  
times before."  
  
"I hope that all of them won't be necessary to oppose such a force if it ever comes to threaten  
  
the existence of Crystal Tokyo, somehow, Susan."  
  
"So do I, Carlos. So do I. But you and I may have to fight again. And so might Crystal Sailor  
  
Charon, my cousin, if what I've been noticing at the Time Gates is sufficiently accurate with its views of  
  
potential pasts, presents, and futures, Carlos." She said this just as Carlos brought her the drink she'd  
  
just ordered from him here.  
  
"My wife really won't like possibly having to fight again at all, I think." He said this to her here  
  
as he then handed her that drink.  
  
"Maybe not. But I still think that it might be a very good possibility that she will eventually have  
  
to do so at least once more in her life. So you might as well tell her here that she might have to do that.   
  
I can't say much more than that at the current time. For I really don't know quite enough about this  
  
particular feeling that I'm now beginning to have yet, though, Carlos." She said this as she began to sip  
  
at the drink he'd just given her here.  
  
Just then, several people entered the nightclub in rather casual clothes, in fact. They were all in  
  
different colors, and all were dressed at least a bit differently than Susan was now dressed, as they  
  
entered that nightclub. Susan was wearing a lavender and medium green outfit, except where a mostly  
  
white blouse was present on her person, of course. Her blouse had its top button only unbuttoned.   
  
The other buttons of the blouse were all buttoned quite neatly, and they had decorations in the form of  
  
Pluto's astronomical symbols on their tops.  
  
There were ten women who were about the same age in that group of people. One was mainly  
  
in light blue, and she had short black hair that often looked quite bluish in its nature. A second was  
  
mainly in gold and orange, with a medium blue-trimmed red bow in her blonde hair. A third was in  
  
medium blue and yellow, and had shoulder-length mostly reddish-brown hair. A fourth was mainly in  
  
pink, gold, and white, and with blonde meatball-like buns on top of her head. A fifth was mainly in gold  
  
and black, and had moderately black wavy hair. A sixth was mainly in a purple and bright red outfit,  
  
and had long black hair currently up in a pair of ponytails on the sides of her head. A seventh was  
  
mainly in hunter green and pink, wearing rose-like earrings in her ears, and much of her wavy hair was  
  
now in a single auburn ponytail secured with some dark green beaded hairbands on either end of that  
  
ponytail. An eighth was mainly in a mostly deep purple and black outfit, and she now had shoulder-  
  
length black hair that was quite straight, at least for the most part, anyway. A ninth woman in the group  
  
of friends had a rather boyish cut to her roughly chin-length blonde hair, as she wore a mostly navy blue  
  
and gold outfit, and she was rather tall, in fact. The woman just behind her in the group had aqua green  
  
hair that was at least a little wavy, as it fell roughly to her shoulders, while she was wearing a simple light  
  
green and gold dress, and while she held a matching purse in the hand opposite that of the woman  
  
nearest her in their group.  
  
When Susan heard them all come in, she turned around to face them, and said to Carlos, "My  
  
friends are now here. Hopefully our entertainment will show by the scheduled time of 9 local time,  
  
Carlos."  
  
"As far as I know, Melissa Charles should show up by then. At least that's what she was  
  
hoping the last time I heard from her around 7:30 this evening."  
  
Susan then let out a whistle, as other people began to file into the nightclub as well. As soon as  
  
the woman in pink, gold, and white heard it, Susan saw her head pop up in sudden recognition, in fact.   
  
And moments later, Susan's friends came over to where she now was in the nightclub. Susan then put  
  
some money down on the counter for her drink, and Carlos took it, of course. That done, Susan then  
  
led them to a nearby table or two elsewhere in the nightclub. The woman in purple and red soon said,  
  
"Hello, Susan. I wonder if this artist is any good."  
  
"I suppose we'll see soon enough, of course, Raye," said Susan, to that woman here in their  
  
group. "I hear she's an up-and-coming artist back in the United States of America of late, in fact.   
  
She's going to be doing some old songs, though, from about a thousand or so years ago, as part of her  
  
singing set here, I think. As well as the obvious new songs, of course, from her and other writers for  
  
her latest album, which is her second, I believe."  
  
"Serena here, for instance, was really hoping that she was any good at all, in fact, Susan."  
  
"Well, if what I hear of her is accurate enough, she might even be a lot like you, Mina, Alexis,  
  
and Michelle were before you all got married, about ten or twenty years ago, Raye."  
  
"I don't think that we were quite as popular as she seems to be, Susan, back then. If you  
  
remember, we other were otherwise occupied in our lives, Susan. Scout business often interfered with  
  
our hopes and plans in that regard, as you very well know by now."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that it often wreaked considerable havoc on all our love lives, I'm quite  
  
sure, Raye."  
  
"Lita didn't get a husband until after the end of the Black Moon Crisis in this time period,  
  
Susan," said Raye.  
  
"But she still ended up with Ken again, right?"  
  
"Yes, she did. As she did in the late 20th and early 21st Centuries, she ultimately ended up  
  
with Ken in this time period as well. She liked Andrew for a while in this time period, in fact. But she  
  
eventually ended up with Ken, and Andrew ended up with Rita, in fact," answered Raye.  
  
The girl mentioned as Lita here then said, "That's true, Raye. Nephlyte also made plays for  
  
Molly and me, before he eventually ended up with someone else entirely, in both time periods. Just as  
  
Jadeite had done, after making at least one such play for you earlier, before Chad eventually won you  
  
again, as he'd done at least once before, if not more than that, Raye."  
  
"And I'm glad that Chad won me again in this time period, just as he did in at least one or two  
  
other time periods, Lita. I thank God every single day that he has done so again in my life, in fact, Lita.   
  
It hasn't always been easy for us to stay together, for the obvious reasons. But just as Serena and  
  
Darien have shared a love between each other in at least one other time period besides this one, we  
  
have also done the same with each other, Jupiter girl."  
  
Lita McKinley now represented the Terran solar system's planet of Jupiter for the Sailor  
  
Scouts, in fact. Others with her now did the same for other known planets, moons, and/or asteroids in  
  
the Terran solar system, at the very least, if not in any other solar systems as well, elsewhere in the  
  
known Universe.  
  
The woman in light blue represented Mercury for the Sailor Scouts, and her name was Amy  
  
Anderson. The one in gold and orange represented Venus for the Sailor Scouts, and her name was  
  
Mina Abernathy. The one in pink, gold, and white represented Earth's Moon, her name was Serena  
  
Moon Shields, and she was also Crystal Tokyo's Neo-Queen Serenity. While the woman with  
  
reddish-brown hair and who was in medium blue and yellow represented Earth, both as a Sailor Scout  
  
and as a civilian by the name of Molly Baker. The woman in gold and black was named Luna, and she  
  
was now actually the chief advisor of the woman who currently represented Earth's Moon as Crystal  
  
Sailor Moon. The woman in purple and red did the same for Mars for the Sailor Scouts, and her name  
  
was Raye Hino. The woman in deep purple and black here did the same for Saturn for the Sailor  
  
Scouts, and her name was Hannah Tompkins. The woman with the rather boyish haircut who was  
  
wearing a mostly navy blue and gold outfit represented Uranus in the Terran solar system, and her name  
  
was Alexis Herschel. Her aqua green-haired best friend did the same for Neptune there, and her name  
  
was Michelle Gallenski, in fact. Susan, for her part of things, represented Pluto as a Sailor Scout, and  
  
as already stated, her civilian name was Susan Meyers. In actual reality, however, all the women in  
  
Susan's current group of friends had been married for at least a few years. And they'd all actually  
  
known each other in at least two different time periods, if not more than that, for reasons that were  
  
currently too numerous to mention, most likely. In situations like this, though, even though all their  
  
married names were different in actual reality, they might periodically use their maiden names to get  
  
around anywhere in the world. This was one of those particular situations, actually. And they'd be  
  
using them here for at least as long as they could then do so, quite naturally enough, in fact.  
  
They talked for a little while longer, then, before Susan eventually said to Serena, "Things seem  
  
to be getting rather strange again near the Time Gates, Serena. It could be that the Sailor Scouts may  
  
be needed again here to fight various evil beings from anywhere else in the Universe, Serena."  
  
"Do you have any more information about that sort of thing than that, Susan?"  
  
"No. Just before you got here, I started to feel the first stirrings of possible trouble elsewhere in  
  
the Universe's history. I don't know where and when, exactly, in fact. But if I'm not mistaken, what I  
  
gathered from my sensing of those stirrings in the Universe's countless time streams, whatever I sensed  
  
might not bode well for any or all of us, or for Crystal Tokyo's very existence, Serena."  
  
"Who's watching the Time Gates now?"  
  
"Sailor Cometa, my older sister, and Sailor Trammeyna, my younger sister. If I'm needed, then  
  
they'll notify me as soon as possible, of course, Serena."  
  
"Why aren't you there now?" asked Serena.  
  
"I haven't had enough time away from the Gates for at least a few months, Serena. This is my  
  
first time away from them for a long enough period of time in that length of time. I spend at least half a  
  
day every 24 hours quite near them, at least whenever I can, that is, Serena. I thought this would be a  
  
good time to take a bit of a break from being there for a while. Besides, my sisters Deborah and Tracy  
  
should be able to take care of things well enough there at least while we're trying to enjoy ourselves for  
  
a while. They've not been around me for a while, for they live elsewhere in the world now, as you now  
  
know, Serena."  
  
"I hope you're right. Though they don't have quite as much experience with and around the  
  
Time Gates that you've been able to gain in the past with and around them, if I remember correctly."  
  
Just then, the expected artist came out on the nightclub's main stage with her band, and began  
  
warming up, just a few minutes before 9 pm local time. It only took just a few minutes for her and her  
  
band to be sufficiently warmed up here. And then she quite calmly prepared to begin her set of songs  
  
that she'd chosen for her current performance at Silver Hawk's Place, just as soon as everyone else in  
  
the nightclub was sufficiently ready for her to begin it. Little did she or anyone else who was currently  
  
at the nightclub know what was about to happen, in fact. But whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be  
  
very good for anyone else at all here. This was, or soon would be, for all of the obvious reasons, in  
  
actual reality, if Susan's earlier rather strange feelings about various things here were sufficiently  
  
accurate at the same time, quite naturally enough.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
What do you think about this so far, readers? I have many more ideas about what might  
  
happen next, but I would like to see what you think, before I add more to this story here. I also would  
  
like suggestions for the title of this story from you, if you'd like to give them to me, eventually, by the  
  
time that this story hits Chapter Ten. I believe that I'll be putting at least 30-35 chapters in this story,  
  
depending on how often the inclination strikes me to add one or more chapters for it. Remember, no  
  
flames will be accepted, but constructive criticism will be accepted, readers. I would really like to see  
  
where this story goes, and how far I can take it before I begin any sequels or prequels to it. So please  
  
don't forget to read and review in appropriate language, if and whenever the need or desire for you to  
  
do so strikes you here. Other characters from various television, movie, game, or book series may or  
  
may not also make their appearances in this series. But only if I feel the need for them to do so, of  
  
course. Thanks for your time, and I await seeing what you all have to say about this story here, in fact.   
  
Take care, and God bless you all, God willing, as well, in actual reality. 


	2. Chapter Two: Evil Conference

Forgotten Times, Forgotten Realms  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a mirror Universe, there was a meeting going on between various evil beings of  
  
assorted kinds inside a quite dark cave on a rather large planet. This planet had an average diameter  
  
that was about 30 or so percent that of Earth's sun, give or take about five or ten percent either way, in  
  
fact. This particular world was the fifth-closest world, out of about three dozen worlds that orbited  
  
around a triple-star system, to the approximate center of the solar system. Each of the three stars in its  
  
solar system had average diameters that were at least fifty times that of Earth's sun, if they weren't even  
  
larger than that. All three stars had mostly dark surfaces to them, as well. And the world that those evil  
  
beings were on was the most populous world in the whole system, in actual reality.  
  
Many, if not all, of the Scouts' new enemies might actually come from here, in fact. And if so,  
  
they would probably have to deal with a lot of negative energy and evil beings, if the evil beings that  
  
were now meeting on the aforementioned planet had their ways well enough here, for quite a long time.   
  
The world those evil beings were now on usually took roughly ten Terran years to orbit the three stars  
  
in the center of its solar system, more or less, whenever possible. Sometimes more, and sometimes  
  
less, depending on the currently-prevailing conditions in its solar system.  
  
There were currently five such evil beings meeting in the aforementioned place on that planet.   
  
That cave they were in now was on a planet called Devitalebi, in fact. This cave was actually in the  
  
approximate middle of a desert-like wasteland on that world, about fifty Terran statute miles from the  
  
nearest recognizable enough signs of civilization, or the lack thereof, as the case might be then.  
  
Four of those beings were currently in a humanoid-like bodily form. The fifth was not, and they  
  
were more in a mist-like form there, in actual reality. Two of the five were apparently female, two of  
  
the five were apparently male, and the fifth was apparently of currently-undistinguishable gender. One  
  
of the apparent females was now speaking, as she faced one of the apparent males here.  
  
She said, "God Gueliaxgy, I would like to know when you might be able to collect some food  
  
for me and for our wicked leaders, so that they might be able to finish the conquest of this Universe,  
  
and start looking for other Universes to conquer and destroy."  
  
"Goddess Gogeya, my creatures are preparing to move in as soon as possible on the last few  
  
worlds in this Universe. But our times of Ascendancy haven't yet come to us here. Our various  
  
powers are currently not yet strong enough for them to move in and hopefully complete the conquest of  
  
this Universe, and to start on the discovery and conquests of other Universes that may exist. Goddess  
  
Iripa and her creatures' times of Ascendancy are still prevailing here, Goddess Gogeya. And until her  
  
and her creatures' times of Ascendancy are over, my creatures will certainly not be strong enough to  
  
take our turns against our enemies. It will take sixty more of this world's days for Goddess Iripa and  
  
her creatures' times of Ascendancy to end, I believe, at the very least, if not even longer. And until they  
  
do, we can't take over our society's current campaign of conquest and destruction. Goddess Iripa and  
  
her creatures' times are currently Ascendant. And until I and my creatures' times are Ascendant, I can  
  
do nothing but prepare for them. You and your creatures' times will be Ascendant after me and my  
  
creatures' times. And then God Vetso and his creatures will have their times of Ascendancy, as well,  
  
before Goddess Iripa and her creatures' times of Ascendancy come again here."  
  
"Well, then, what can you do for us all here?"  
  
"I can report that we have detected the presence of at least three other Universes that  
  
apparently exist, in fact, Goddess Gogeya. And it seems that at least one of those Universes is teeming  
  
quite fully with many beings that we could consume or seduce over to our cause, if enough things go our  
  
way, in fact. Our High Lord Satan might actually love another Universe to rule over, or to consume, as  
  
the mood then strikes him, as well, Goddess Gogeya."  
  
"I see. And what do you think of this, Mukoi Ohokyi?" asked Goddess Gogeya of the evil  
  
mist-like being who was now present.  
  
The mist-like being considered this for a few moments, as their current appearance began to  
  
show streaks and spots of various colors in several areas of it. Goddess Gogeya had called them  
  
Mukoi Ohokyi here, simply because they were currently manifesting a mist-like form here. If that being  
  
had assumed a more masculine form, she would have called them God Ohokyi. If they'd assumed a  
  
more feminine form, she'd have called them Goddess Ohokyi here. The mist-like being's name was  
  
actually Ohokyi, in fact. And in their present Universe, they were most often called "The Primal Bloody  
  
Dragon With Ten Thousand Eyes", but not all the time. They were especially called that whenever they  
  
were actually in a more humanoid form than they were now in. Whether they were in a more masculine  
  
or more feminine form of a humanoid kind, they were most often called that. Yet, no matter what form  
  
they were in, whether they were in a mist-like form or not, they were still higher-ranking in their present  
  
Universe than any of the other evil beings now present here.  
  
Eventually, Ohokyi said, "We should move on at least one, if not all, of those Universes just as  
  
soon as we finish conquering and/or destroying this one. If Satan grants us enough success in our  
  
current campaign of conquest or destruction in this Universe, I think that we can finish here by the end  
  
of Iripa and her creatures' times of Ascendancy. Iripa, while you still can, do what you can with your  
  
creatures to complete our conquest or destruction of this Universe. There are only one or two more  
  
dozen star systems, at most, I think, that are still resisting us sufficiently well here. But I believe that  
  
we'll be able to complete our campaigns of conquest and destruction against them before your times of  
  
Ascendancy are over."  
  
"I believe that you're right. All the other systems of the Universe that are close enough to them  
  
are now at war with them as well. And I believe that the Cosmic Imperium's remaining dozen or so  
  
star systems, at the very most, will fall under our control before my times of Ascendancy are over and  
  
done, Mukoi Ohokyi."  
  
"How many more worlds are still resistant sufficiently to our cause in this Cosmic Imperium,  
  
Iripa?" asked Ohokyi.  
  
"I'd estimate about fifty or so inhabited worlds, at the very least, and no more than about two  
  
or three times that, at the very most. That's if my current information about all those worlds is  
  
sufficiently accurate enough in its actual nature, of course. But we've also recently begun exerting some  
  
very strong strangleholds on most, if not all of those worlds. We're now quickly forcing what's left of  
  
the Cosmic Imperium's surviving population toward their innermost Deep Core Worlds, in their central  
  
capital solar system. We should have them totally surrounded within twenty more of this world's days,  
  
quite hopefully enough, Mukoi Ohokyi. Their forces are actually proving to still be quite strong, but  
  
their powers are still weakening as more time goes on here, just the same. We've been developing  
  
weapons that will make their suns more like the ones that we often have in the solar systems that we  
  
control in this Universe. If we can strike their Deep Core Worlds' capital solar system stars sufficiently  
  
well, all resistance to us in this Universe should end immediately. The Imperial Guardians and all their  
  
royal families' remaining and still-surviving members should succumb to the Final Darkness not too long  
  
afterward, quite hopefully. Whether it's by dying, or it's by being seduced over to our side of things in  
  
the Infinite Universes, that is, if I'm not too mistaken here. And once they're ours, if they ever are, then  
  
they should be ours forever, hopefully enough, Mukoi Ohokyi."  
  
"Very well. Send whatever remaining beings that you can against these worlds just as quickly  
  
as you can, if you haven't already done so, Iripa. Your times of Ascendancy will end before too much  
  
longer. Once you finally finish your current part of the conquest and/or destruction of this Universe,  
  
then you're to begin consolidating our control over those systems, just as soon as you can. If you need  
  
God Gueliaxgy's help, then you must help his creatures and him out by periodically transferring some of  
  
your strengths and abilities to him and to his creatures. You must do what you can to make sure that  
  
when your times of Ascendancy are over, and when his begin, we actually will be able to hold onto this  
  
Universe just as strongly as possible. Even if that means that you must actually share your times of  
  
Ascendancy with him, you must do so to the best of your ability to do so here, just the same, Iripa."  
  
"And if and when we finish the conquest and/or destruction of this Universe, then what?"  
  
"We should then begin the conquest and/or destruction of at least one more, of course, Iripa.   
  
We now have about 500 different Universes sufficiently under our control, if I'm not too mistaken here.   
  
This particular Universe will make 497 Universes that'd be sufficiently under our control, once we finish  
  
conquering and/or destroying it, Iripa. The three Universes that we've apparently detected now would  
  
give us 500 Universes, if we're sufficiently able to conquer or destroy them as well. Our High Lord  
  
Satan really would like to have 500 Jewels, at least, sufficiently under his control very soon, if at all  
  
possible. So we should do all that we can to do that, just as soon as we can, Iripa. He really hopes  
  
that we can actually finish our conquest or destruction of this Universe before the end of your times of  
  
Ascendancy, in fact. And so do I. I can't have another manifestation, actually, until we finish taking  
  
over or destroying this Universe. And I'd really like to have another one, before too much longer. I  
  
have one manifestation for each Universe sufficiently enough under our control, Iripa. But the  
  
manifestations that I have currently are getting considerably boring for me, I think. I'd like to have  
  
another manifestation by the time that my 550th Cycle ends, if at all possible, Iripa."  
  
"I'll see what I can do in order to get you another manifestation by the end of my times of  
  
Ascendancy, Ohokyi. But I may not be able to do so by then, if our opponents prove to be even more  
  
dangerous to us as we force them toward their central capital star system, in fact."  
  
"I understand that. But do all that you can to finish your part of our current campaign of  
  
conquest and/or destruction in this Universe as soon as you can, just the same."  
  
"Anything else you have to say to us right now, then?" asked Goddess Gogeya.  
  
"Not at the moment. Goddess Gogeya, start preparing your creatures for your next times of  
  
Ascendancy. I have this feeling that we'll be needing them soon enough, after we finish our current  
  
work here in this Universe. God Vetso, for the time being, at least, you and your creatures are to  
  
hibernate until the middle of Gueliaxgy's times of Ascendancy. When that particular time comes, you  
  
and your creatures will be revived as necessary. When you and your creatures are revived, then Iripa  
  
and her creatures will hibernate until the middle of Gogeya's times of Ascendancy. As things have been  
  
before, so will they be for all of you again, Our High Lord Satan willing, of course. God Gueliaxgy,  
  
continue to prepare for your times of Ascendancy just as you've been doing since you were last revived  
  
here. I will monitor things with you all as needed, while you do as you all need to do here, of course.   
  
May Our High Lord Satan's Darkness shine on you all in the meantime, then. This meeting is now  
  
over. Go in War, Corruption, Lies, and Gluttony, you all!"  
  
The meeting then ended, in very short order. One moment, five evil beings were present in that  
  
cave. The next moment, only one remained in that cave. The one who still remained in that cave, after  
  
everyone else had left it here, was Mukoi Ohokyi, for this was his main headquarters in this Universe.   
  
The other four evil beings had just left him alone there for other worlds in the same solar system.   
  
Goddess Gogeya went to the world that was closest to the approximate center of the solar system.   
  
God Vetso went to the second-closest world to there. Iripa went to the next-farthest one out to there.   
  
That then left, of course, the fourth-closest world to the system's approximate center for Gueliaxgy, in  
  
fact. Other evil beings were responsible for other worlds in the solar system, in actual reality. But they  
  
weren't actually higher-ranking in this particular Universe than the five evil beings who'd just met each  
  
other in a cave somewhere on Devitalebi's planetary surface. And they were all currently subordinate  
  
and subject to those five beings, as well, after having been rendered inferior to them during a still-recent  
  
civil war of sorts in this Universe. This civil war had eventually ended almost 20 Devitalebian planetary  
  
years before. And they'd lost most of their power in this solar system to the other five mentioned evil  
  
beings. This was because, in fact, they had actually been on the losing side of the still-recent civil war  
  
of sorts. They now were only just beginning to build up their strengths again, after having been beaten  
  
quite severely in that civil war of sorts, in actual reality.  
  
While his fellow high-ranking evil beings that he'd just met did as they now needed to do,  
  
Ohokyi then did whatever came to his mind. And he considered all that he'd just learned from his  
  
fellow evil beings here. He especially reveled in the news that Iripa had shared with him and three  
  
others about the Cosmic Imperium, the last sufficiently recognizable opponent in this Universe to the  
  
forces of Evil in it. He would hopefully enjoy the final conquest and/or destruction of all opposing  
  
worlds in this Universe quite considerably, in fact. That's if things went sufficiently enough according to  
  
plan for him and others, of course, as well.  
  
But only time would tell if he'd actually be able to do that somehow by the end of Iripa's times  
  
of Ascendancy. And whether or not he'd be able to watch the beginning of action in at least one, if not  
  
more than one, more Universe, in the very near future. At the very most, though, he had only fifty to  
  
one hundred or so more Cycles of existence left to him, most likely, in his mortal existence. Unless, of  
  
course, enough additional Universes were conquered or destroyed by those on the side of Evil in the  
  
Infinite Universes. In order to most likely have his mortal existence last longer than about another fifty  
  
or one hundred or so Cycles, the forces of Evil would probably have to conquer or destroy a total of at  
  
least 800 Universes, if not more than that.  
  
And from the way things currently looked to him in that mortal existence of his, that didn't  
  
appear to be very likely at all. So his remaining time in mortal existence was most likely quite limited, in  
  
fact. And he really didn't like that very possibility, for all the obvious reasons. So he'd most certainly  
  
do all that he possibly could to make sure that never would happen, quite naturally enough. 


	3. Chapter Three: Concert

Forgotten Times, Forgotten Realms  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Melissa Charles was a roughly 23-year-old chestnut-haired American country singer from the  
  
American state of West Virginia. She was about 5'7" and 145 pounds, with a bit of an athletic build for  
  
herself. Her large eyes were the color of coal, and they were round and deep-set into her face. Her  
  
hair was currently in a ponytail secured with a single light green and royal blue hairbow much like the  
  
one that Mina was now wearing in the nightclub "Silver Hawk's Place", in fact. Currently, Melissa  
  
Charles was wearing a mostly royal blue sweater over a pair of black denim jeans and silver-trimmed  
  
mostly navy blue cowboy boots. The boots had silver trim along all its edges, silver hearts with wings  
  
on its sides, and its heels were two inches high, at the very most. Her sweater had the words "West  
  
Virginia" in gold on its front, as well. On the third finger of her right hand, she wore a simple white  
  
spherical pearl, a simple square emerald, and a simple moderately dark blue pentagonal sapphire in a  
  
three-stone circular setting. The emerald was in the middle of a line on the ring, and it was the largest of  
  
the three gems on it. In fact, the emerald had the pearl and the sapphire actually on top of it, in two  
  
appropriately-shaped and appropriately-sized troughs meant to hold those other two stones in them.   
  
The ring was her engagement ring, as a matter of fact.  
  
She began to sing in the nightclub for her current audience, once she was sufficiently ready to  
  
do so here. She sang for a while here, starting with a song that she'd learned from her mother as a  
  
young child. She started with a song called, "Come From The Heart", which had come from another  
  
American country music singer's "Willow In The Wind" 1989 album. That singer's name had been  
  
Kathy Mattea. And she was most likely now long dead, for the obvious reasons. The song had been  
  
the first song on that album, in fact.  
  
The song went as follows:  
  
Verse One  
  
My daddy told me when I was a young girl,  
  
A lesson he learned, it was a long time ago,  
  
If you want to have someone to hold onto,  
  
You're gonna have to learn to let go.  
  
Chorus  
  
You got to sing like you don't need the money,  
  
Love like you'll never get hurt.  
  
You got to dance like nobody's watching.  
  
It's gotta come from the heart if you want it to work.  
  
Verse Two  
  
Now here is the one thing I keep forgettin',  
  
When everything is falling apart.  
  
In life as in love, you know I need to remember  
  
There's such a thing as trying too hard.  
  
(Repeat Chorus twice)  
  
You got to sing sometimes like you don't need the money,  
  
Love like you'll never get hurt.  
  
You got to dance, dance, dance like nobody's watchin'.  
  
It's gotta come from the heart if you want it to work.  
  
After she finished that song, she then sang a few more songs by various musical artists from the  
  
late 20th and early 21st Centuries AD. And she did this just before she began singing a song that  
  
reminded Serena and several others who were currently around her of the long-ago-ended Silver  
  
Millennium. It had come to her mind not very long at all after she'd first met up with Susan a while  
  
before, in fact.  
  
She'd actually met up with Susan while Susan was working in her own dress shop elsewhere in  
  
Crystal Tokyo. She'd come into Susan's dress shop to look for new outfits that she could wear during  
  
performances in the local area, and had encountered Susan near one of the dress racks there. They'd  
  
begun to become close friends to each other ever since then, in fact. They didn't yet know how close  
  
they would eventually become in their lives. But they still hoped that they'd be really good friends for a  
  
very long time, just the same, in their lives.  
  
She had written this song all by herself, when the inclination had struck her to do so here, in  
  
fact. The song that she'd written not too long after that encounter went like this:  
  
Verse One  
  
The Guardian of Time  
  
Is the watcher of forgotten times  
  
And forgotten realms  
  
In many Universes.  
  
Verse Two  
  
Love almost never visits her  
  
As she stands guard near  
  
The Gates of Time,  
  
And only every once in a while.  
  
Chorus One  
  
She has seen many Empires  
  
And many Kingdoms  
  
In many Universes fall from  
  
Ages long ago and from ages yet to come.  
  
Verse Three  
  
She was young,  
  
When her time to watch  
  
The Gates of Time came to her,  
  
And she often watched friends fall in battle.  
  
Verse Four  
  
She fought hard as well,  
  
Against all who would seek  
  
To ruin her own society's Kingdom,  
  
But like her friends, she too fell in battle.  
  
Verse Five  
  
She fell on the silvery satellite  
  
Of this very world, under the blade  
  
Of soldiers belonging to dark forces,  
  
From untold negative dimensions in the Universe.  
  
Verse Six  
  
She fell in battle  
  
Near several of her closest friends,  
  
Namely, Neptune, Uranus,  
  
And Saturn, in actual reality.  
  
Verse Seven  
  
But the Queen of the White Moon  
  
Saved her and her friends  
  
For another time by using her last powers  
  
And strengths to send them there.  
  
Verse Eight  
  
Susan fell asleep on the White Moon,  
  
But awoke after a time on the Blue Earth,  
  
To live in peace once again,  
  
As she'd done during the time of the White Moon's Kingdom.  
  
Chorus Two  
  
She was of another world  
  
In the Blue Earth's solar system,  
  
In actual reality,  
  
But she still found herself there after  
  
The White Moon Queen's  
  
Sacrifice of her Kingdom and Life.  
  
Verse Nine  
  
From the black world of Pluto  
  
To the blue world of Earth she'd come,  
  
By the way of the White Moon  
  
In the Milky Way Galaxy's Sol solar system, in fact.  
  
Verse Ten  
  
When she awoke to her once and future fate again,  
  
She resumed her watching of the Gates of Time,  
  
Just as soon as she could then do so in her life,  
  
And she now watches the Gates of Time, whenever possible, in it.  
  
Chorus Three  
  
She is always quite watchful  
  
For any potential threats to her people,  
  
From any number of possible pasts,  
  
Presents, or futures, in any number of Universes.  
  
Verse Eleven  
  
For if she isn't,  
  
Then her people's society could fall again,  
  
As it has done at least once before  
  
In the pasts of any number of Universes.  
  
Verse Twelve  
  
Such a thing she never wants to see ever happen  
  
Again, for she's a woman loving  
  
Her people in this Universe, very much,  
  
Even if she is not actually ruling over any or all of them, in her life.  
  
When she finished singing that last verse, the song ended just a few seconds or so later. The  
  
whole song had taken her about seven minutes to sing, more or less, in fact.  
  
Eventually, her set of songs ended, and she then began to leave the stage with her band's  
  
members, of course. But just as she was about to complete doing so, a vortex of some yet-unknown  
  
sort appeared above her head, and it was quite dark. At the same time, Susan's watch communicator  
  
chirped, and Susan answered it, almost immediately.  
  
Susan withdrew as quickly and as quietly into a more secluded part of the nightclub, yet still in  
  
sight of the developing vortex, to answer that page she was now receiving. She said, "Susan here. This  
  
had better be good, Debbie and Tracy."  
  
One voice said, "We have just detected a good-sized number of distress calls from another  
  
Universe, and they are requesting assistance from anyone who might possibly be able to provide it  
  
sufficiently well. These distress calls are coming from worlds belonging to a society called 'The Cosmic  
  
Imperium', and they are currently at war with countless other societies in that Universe. It seems that  
  
the forces of Evil in that Universe are almost about to finish conquering and/or destroying it. And they  
  
seem to be the last recognizable enough opponents of the forces of Evil in their own Universe. Their  
  
Universe seems to be a mirror of our own somehow. They don't know exactly how much longer they  
  
might last in this war. Their surviving population is now heading just as quickly and just as safely as it  
  
can toward the innermost worlds of their central capital solar system. But it's yet unknown if they'll be  
  
able to do so well enough, before it's too late. We estimate that their Cosmic Imperium may fall within  
  
three or four Earth months, at the very latest. And most likely no later than six to eight Earth weeks, if  
  
what we can tell of them is sufficiently accurate here, Susan."  
  
"I'll let the others know as soon as I can. Meanwhile, it looks like trouble might now be  
  
developing in and around this Crystal Tokyo-area nightclub. If you need help until we get there, then  
  
summon the Star Scouts, if you both can possibly do so at all."  
  
"Understood. Good luck, then, Susan. Contact us again, if and when you can. Sailors  
  
Cometa and Trammeyna out."  
  
Susan then closed her communicator again, almost immediately. After she did so, she then  
  
found the rest of her friends, who were now trying to keep Melissa Charles and others from being  
  
sucked into the vortex above their head or heads. Raye and Lita were especially trying to keep them  
  
from being sucked into it. For they didn't really know what was actually on the other side of it, for the  
  
obvious enough reasons.  
  
They felt, though, that whatever might be on the other side of it wasn't very good, quite  
  
naturally enough. So they and other members of their group did what they could to keep Melissa and  
  
others from being sucked into it, just the same.  
  
As they were trying to do that, they found themselves and others suddenly transforming  
  
unconsciously into one of each of their various Sailor Scout states of being. Or at least several of them  
  
did so here, in fact. Others elsewhere in the nightclub were most likely blinded at least temporarily, if  
  
not permanently, by several multi-colored cylinders of light. These so-described cylinders of light  
  
unexpectedly appeared around several of the women as they suddenly began transforming  
  
unintentionally, just as they were now doing here.  
  
(Author's note: Readers, you might want to think of the Scouts' Eternal uniforms, or potential  
  
Eternal uniforms, so that you'll understand what I'm talking about here and now. Especially for Serena  
  
Moon Shields, and her highest-known Sailor Scout state of being. If you happen to see Crystal Sailor  
  
'so-and-so', while they're in such a Sailor Scout state of being, then you should think of how they might  
  
possibly look in an Eternal-style Sailor Scout uniform, unless otherwise stated.)  
  
Amy became Crystal Sailor Mercury. Mina became Crystal Sailor Venus. Serena became  
  
Crystal Sailor Moon. Luna became Crystal Sailor Luna. Molly became Crystal Sailor Terra. Raye  
  
became Crystal Sailor Mars. Lita became Crystal Sailor Jupiter. Hannah became Crystal Sailor  
  
Saturn. Alexis became Crystal Sailor Uranus. Michelle became Crystal Sailor Neptune. And Susan  
  
became Crystal Sailor Pluto. All became what they now became without even saying their usual  
  
transformations for those Sailor Scout states of being for themselves, in fact.  
  
Pluto said, or shouted, just as soon as she could do so here, over an increasingly loud roar from  
  
the nearby vortex, "Crystal Sailor Moon, Cometa and Trammeyna have detected several distress calls  
  
from another Universe, and its Cosmic Imperium there. It seems that this Cosmic Imperium may not  
  
last very much longer, in fact, if what they've been able to find out is accurate enough. And this vortex  
  
seems to be of a kind that is of a rather negative nature. We have to keep out of it, if at all possible!"  
  
Crystal Sailor Moon nodded at her briefly, as she tried to help Raye and Lita, at least, keep  
  
Melissa from getting sucked into the aforementioned vortex. Other Scouts tried to do the same for  
  
other people who were elsewhere near enough to the vortex, of course. Pluto, for instance, with the  
  
help of Saturn, at least, tried to keep Carlos from being sucked into it as well, in fact. And fortunately  
  
for him, they were successful enough here in their attempt to do so.  
  
Eventually, the vortex winked out of apparent existence, almost as suddenly as it'd appeared.   
  
Fortunately enough, for all concerned, nobody had actually been sucked into it at all here. But that had  
  
only just barely been prevented, due to the presence of at least a few Scouts. The next time, people  
  
might not be so lucky here in this particular Crystal Tokyo-area nightclub. For the vortex had actually  
  
been quite strong in its nature. Just not strong enough to suck anyone in it sufficiently well, though. Or  
  
at least not yet, anyway.  
  
Mercury then checked her hand computer briefly, after having briefly scanned the vortex with it  
  
during at least the past few minutes or so. And she soon said, "That was a rather strong vortex. I don't  
  
know if we'll be able to keep from being sucked into the next one that might appear around at least this  
  
part of Earth, people."  
  
Pluto asked, just to confirm her earlier suspicion that it'd been a vortex of a sufficiently negative  
  
nature, "Mercury, were you able to detect whether it was actually a vortex of a sufficiently negative  
  
nature or not?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was one. I suspect someone in another Universe is testing out  
  
things somewhere that they hope might work well for them in the future. I don't know exactly what it  
  
might be, and where it might be, if such a thing currently exists in any of the Infinite Universes. But if  
  
that vortex is any indication, whoever or whatever created it could be very dangerous indeed. I  
  
recommend that we raise our security level at least three levels from what it's now at here, Crystal  
  
Sailor Moon, just as soon as we possibly can. For we might very well need to do that, in order to  
  
better protect our people if and when another one of those kinds of vortexes shows up anywhere  
  
sufficiently close to here, I think."  
  
"That might mean that we'd have to raise them higher than we usually have for a maximum  
  
security level, Mercury," said Crystal Sailor Moon.  
  
"If that's so here, then so be it. I really don't think that you want another repeat of what  
  
happened for us back during the Silver Millennium, Moon."  
  
"No, I don't. For it'd probably mean at least my death, if not anyone else's as well, Mercury."  
  
"I do believe that you might be right about that, Moon."  
  
"Mother did that for us once. I've promised myself that such a thing will never happen again in  
  
this Universe, or at least this part of it, if it can possibly be avoided at all, Mercury. No matter what the  
  
cost might be, no such thing will ever happen again in this solar system, at least, if it can possibly be  
  
avoided at all. We won't lose our society again like we did about two millennia ago, if I have anything  
  
to say or do about it, in fact. As sure as I'm Neo-Queen Serenity, it'll never happen again, if it can  
  
possibly be avoided at all. Once is, and was, quite enough, at least as far as I'm concerned. Even if it  
  
was to actually save us all, it is, and was, quite enough, at least as far as I'm concerned here in this solar  
  
system, galaxy, and Universe of ours. If we must fall, we must all fall together, if at all possible."  
  
The Scouts didn't yet know what to expect in the future, of course. But they were now quite  
  
aware that they'd been quite lucky to avoid being sucked into the vortex they'd just found themselves  
  
sufficiently near here, in fact. Eventually, when everything was sufficiently calm in and around the  
  
nightclub, they dropped out of each of their respective and current Sailor Scout states of being, just as  
  
they'd found themselves in them. One moment, they were in each of them. And the next, they were  
  
each out of them.  
  
And a little later, Melissa saw Susan again here. She then asked, "What in the blazes just  
  
happened here, Susan?"  
  
"Trouble, I fear, Melissa. Big trouble, from the looks of it, in fact. You should probably come  
  
with us for a while, since you obviously know that we're Sailor Scouts now, if you didn't already know  
  
it, Melissa. Bring your people along too, if you want. It seems that we might have seen them before as  
  
well, believe it or not, somewhere else in this world, and elsewhere in the past. Where are you all  
  
staying in the area?"  
  
"We're staying at the 'Moonlight Hotel', just a few blocks north of the Crystal Palace here in  
  
Crystal Tokyo, in fact, Susan."  
  
"Anyone else with you as part of your touring party?"  
  
"My road crew, and my various business-related people, of course, Susan."  
  
"Do any of them know you well enough yet in your life, most likely?"  
  
"I don't think most of my business-related people, if not all of them, know me well enough in  
  
my life. For my record label only assigned them to me and my career not more than a few months ago.   
  
The same thing is true, I think, of most, if not all, of my road crew. Not counting my band, of course.   
  
I've known my band's members, at least for the most part, anyway, for about five or ten years, I  
  
believe, since I was going to school with them back in West Virginia."  
  
"I see. Can you be at the Crystal Palace, then, with your bandmates by midnight local time?   
  
Say that Susan Meyers asked you to come there. I'll let the necessary palace guards know that they  
  
should expect you then, if at all possible, if you can come by then."  
  
"Just the seven of us?"  
  
"Yes, if you can get away from your other people well enough, I think that would be best here,  
  
Melissa. Do you think that all seven of you can do so easily enough and safely enough, somehow?"  
  
"I really don't know. I'd hope so, of course. For I'd really like to be able to see my beloved  
  
Emmett again in the near future, if at all possible. We're quite in love with each other, in fact, and we're  
  
hoping to get married to each other sometime in the next six months to a year or so, Susan."  
  
"Agreed. I don't think they'll wait more than fifteen minutes after that time, though, if you're  
  
delayed at all, even if I've told them to expect you and six others at the same time, Melissa."  
  
"Well, I suppose that we all have things to do right now, of course."  
  
"Of course, Melissa. Take care until we meet again, then, if at all possible. See you later, I  
  
hope," said Susan, rather quietly indeed, in fact. And then Susan left the nightclub again to attend to  
  
other things that she now had to attend to here. Carlos saw Melissa out in very short order. And then  
  
he closed the nightclub for the rest of the night, not too long after then, as well, so that he could go to his  
  
own respective home elsewhere in the Crystal Tokyo area of Japan.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
This chapter is meant to explain more about Melissa Charles and how she fits into this story,  
  
readers. She will probably end up being at least a minor character in it, if not a major one. She and her  
  
bandmates could prove to be Scouts as well, or they could not. Only time will tell if and when that'll  
  
actually be the case, of course. And if you'd like me to write more about her in this story, you should  
  
tell me, so that I know what you'd all like to see more of in this story. Take care, God bless, and all  
  
that here, God willing, of course. Don't be all that surprised, however, to see me have at least five  
  
chapters to this story up by the end of the month, readers. I expect that the enemies will have much, if  
  
not all, the time in Chapter Four, in fact. As before, I await to see what you all have to say about this  
  
first story of mine on fanfiction.net, quite naturally enough. Until later, then, this is "The Universal  
  
Storyteller" signing off here. Over and out, till later, then. 


End file.
